


The Downside of Keeping Hydrated

by torako



Category: Pacific Rim (Movies)
Genre: (kinda), Dry Humping, M/M, Omorashi, Praise Kink, Watersports, Wetting, newt in short shorts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-06
Updated: 2018-06-06
Packaged: 2019-05-18 20:35:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14859840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torako/pseuds/torako
Summary: Newt had known that his fashion choices today would rile Hermann up. He had chosen the shortest shorts in his entire wardrobe and honestly they had fit awesomely about 20 pounds ago but now he had to strain to get into the damn things but it was hot today and he couldn’t possibly wear shorts that fit because-Okay. He wanted to rile Hermann up.





	The Downside of Keeping Hydrated

**Author's Note:**

  * For [feriowind](https://archiveofourown.org/users/feriowind/gifts).



> wrote this for feriowind, who was begging for fics about newt in a particular pair of shorts and maybe i went a little overboard but ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

Newt had known that his fashion choices today would rile Hermann up. He had chosen the shortest shorts in his entire wardrobe and honestly they had fit awesomely about 20 pounds ago but now he had to strain to get into the damn things but it was hot today and he couldn’t possibly wear shorts that fit because-

Okay. He wanted to rile Hermann up.

It had worked, though. Hermann kept glancing back to eye Newt’s ass when he thought Newt wasn’t paying attention. After making a big fuss about “propriety” and “decency” and “respect for laboratory safety procedures”, of course.

Newt is a big boy. He always wears his safety goggles, unlike Carol, who didn’t need them anymore.

The only problem was, well, the shorts were really fucking tight. And it was, in fact, quite hot today. So Newt kept hydrated. Maybe a little too hydrated. And he knew he wasn’t going to want to wrestle the shorts back on after he got them off enough to piss. So he just held it.

Newt wasn’t sure if Hermann noticed. He was squirming more and more, but maybe that came off as an alluring ass-wiggle instead of an oh-god-I-have-to-fucking-pee wiggle? Probably not, but Newt could hope.

The effort to keep his bladder in check was getting almost painful, though, and Newt tried to grip himself through the shorts without making it obvious to Hermann what he was doing. The urge to piss lessened some when he touched his dick, so he lightly rubbed it and, oh fuck that felt really good, actually, and Newt let out a breath as he did it again, harder this time. Oh fuck oh god oh fuck fuck fuck-

“Newton.”

Fuck. Hermann was looking at him from his chair across the lab and he definitely wasn’t being subtle anymore. Newt slowly turned to face his lab partner, ashamed, but then noticed that Hermann looked… Did Hermann like this?

“Come here.” Hermann commanded. Newt obeyed. When he got over to Hermann, Hermann reached up and tugged him down to kiss him softly and pulled Newt into his lap, straddling Hermann’s good leg.

“You poor thing,” Hermann murmured against Newt’s lips. “I could see you squirming across the lab for the past hour. You really have to go, don’t you?”

Newt nodded, moving to mouth wetly against Hermann’s neck. Hermann reached around Newt’s back to grip his ass firmly.

“Rut against me, it’ll help you hold it.” Hermann whispered into Newt’s ear. Newt whimpered and rocked against Hermann once, his dick getting harder from the friction against Hermann’s leg, but not as quickly as it might have if he weren’t holding back a flood.

Hermann began murmuring a stream of soft praise into Newt’s ear as he pushed Newt against him to encourage him to rut against his leg.

“Come on, Newton, sweet boy, I’ll help you, just rub against me, keep going, Oh, Newton…”

Newt was panting now, rutting frantically against Hermann’s leg both to keep from pissing himself and encouraged by the praise.

“Fuh-Fuck, Herm, I don’t think I- I think I’m gonna-”

“Come for me, Newton. Ruin those ridiculous shorts of yours, you wonderful boy…”

Newt shuddered against Hermann as he reached his climax, causing a small wet spot to appear on the front of his shorts, but then he realized that the other pressing matter was making itself known again.

“Uh, I can’t, I need to- I need to get up. You don’t want-” Newt said, trying to pull away from Hermann. Hermann shook his head and tightened his grip.

“Let go, Newton. I’ve got you, just let go.”

Newt fell forward, breathing hard against Hermann’s neck, and Hermann reached down to press against Newt’s stomach and he felt the last bit of control over his bladder slip away. The wet spot on the front of his shorts expanded and Newt let out a drawn-out moan as he felt the wet heat against his skin.

“Oh… oh… Hermann… That’s… Wow…”

Herman leaned back slightly and fished his own cock out of his pants and gave it a few quick pumps before he was coming on Newt’s shorts, the splatter of cum joining the streams of urine, which were now dripping to the floor and running down Newt’s legs, ruining Hermann’s own pants along the way.

Newt kissed Hermann’s neck as the last of the piss dribbled out of him. “I’ll have to wear these shorts again.” He mused out loud.

Hermann snorted. “You will do no such thing. Just tell me if you’re so worked up again and we can resolve it without compromising lab safety procedures.”

Newt laughed and stood up, helping Hermann up as well. Once he was upright, Hermann tugged Newt towards the shower in the corner of the lab.

“Let’s get you cleaned up, hm? No one needs to know about this but us.”

**Author's Note:**

> don't look at me


End file.
